


I just wanted to write submissive Draven

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to repeat himself would only make it all the more embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted to write submissive Draven

"Fuck me."

The room seemed to still in that moment, the teeth at Draven’s neck lifting as a pair of eyes focused on his face. The reaver was panting, hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

"Don’t make me repeat myself," he murmured, and he rolled his hips up against the other in a way that made that hot and heavy cock brush against his ass. If he could blush, he would be - it felt embarrassing to request that, but… gods, he needed it.

He almost whimpered when slick fingers entered him. Almost. His breath hitched and he tensed at first, but then those lips were at his neck and shoulders and he couldn’t help but sigh into relaxation. Preparation was rushed, and he didn’t complain - he wanted it now. He could handle a little pain - gods knew he’d dealt with worse.

And he nearly shouted when he was entered, cold hands clinging onto the other as the mattress shifted with every slow powerful thrust of his partner’s hips. Eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth was agape to freely pant and moan. Warm arms wrapped around him, anchoring him as he was taken.


End file.
